


Vengeance

by Webtrinsic



Category: Batman - All Media Types, The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is Batman, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt Bruce Wayne, Introspection, Lies, Psychological Torture, Questioning Sanity, Revelations, based on the trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Bruce Wayne struggles with the assumption that he is justice.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS MOVIE YALL HAVE NO IDEA
> 
> also this is purely speculation, no idea what happens in the film since its not even finished filming. but i hope you enjoy my little trailer idea nonetheless
> 
> i almost put this in my drabble folder on here but i figured it was better alone

_ “If you are justice, please do not lie. What is the price for your blind eye?” _

The question remained ill in his mind, tarnishing his thoughts while building the anger in his gut. There was once a price he’d paid that’d _opened_ his eyes; the receipt of such a transaction being the graves and death certificates signed in his parent’s names.

Bruce knows not of the lie the man is _truly_ referring to, and after consideration their game of psychological tag had passed. Forcing himself to wonder if it has been him lying to himself this whole time.

No, that couldn’t be it. The one the people of Gotham had been calling the Riddler had gotten into his head, a feat not anyone had accomplished with him before. 

Then again he had never actually claimed to be justice. Although one could vouch that vengeance has always been just another word for justice albeit with a much more violent connotation.

The bat signal is high in the sky and the police part like the red sea when he arrives, there is another letter written in a childish font for him and he decidedly doesn’t open it on scene. It isn’t uncommon knowledge that the messages were for him and him alone, another tack on the board of conditions for their acts of war.

This instance commissioner Gordon doesn’t make a peep, staringly disdainfully at the letter tucked into his utility belt, the man hated being out of the loop. Hated having nothing to do when he could potentially be of use.

Bruce could give him the letter, show him that the words were meaningless to him but were deadly nonetheless. Except then the man would be dead.

There is no real crime, the man whose chest the envelope had been tapped to was drugged to hell, no recollection of who put him there present, but the tape over his mouth was a clue enough.

The cop cars leave one by one until there is only one left, Gordon offers his hand and Bruce shakes it in turn, watching solemnly as the man begins to drive away.

“There’s something to be said when one looks so good illuminated by the red and blue,” the cat purrs behind him, appearing from nowhere the same way he usually disappears. She invades his space, rounding his hips, light fingers trying and failing to slip the card out of his grasp.

He catches her wrist as a more physical _no_ , he doesn’t ask her any questions because it is still unclear if she knows anything at all, or if she’d actually tell him. Bruce won’t pummel the answers out of her either, if his assumption is correct she’s something of a victim herself.

“It’s not a risk you want to take,” he is honest and surprisingly she believes him, her hands move up in surrender and then she is fleeing. He doesn’t give chase because there is no reason to.

_ “This guys crazy,” _ lives in his eardrums, echoing in a cycle that almost makes him want to admit himself to Arkham. Maybe he is, or maybe by the end of this he would be. Bruce is given the answer when he is back at the manor and opens the letter. It burns in the fire immediately after.

**Author's Note:**

> Snap: allisonw1122  
> Tumblr/twitter: webtrinsic1122  
> Insta:Webtrinsic


End file.
